Affären und ihre Folgen
by Conny-MisKa
Summary: Harry hat seit einigen Wochen ein Geheimnis vor seinen Freunden, dass sein ganzes Leben beinflusst. Was das ist, müsst ihr jedoch selber lesen  Pairing: SS  HP
1. Affären

**Affären und ihre Folgen**

Genre: Romance, Lemon/Lime  
Warnungen: Slash  
Beta: ReiNGE (ganz großes Dankeschön, ich weiß, dass du dieses Pairing nicht magst )  
Pairing: SS / HP

**1. Kapitel – Affären...**

„Harry! Wo bist du denn jetzt schon wieder gewesen?", fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. Und auch Ron sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Das geht euch einen feuchten Dreck an!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige genervt und ging in sein Zimmer. Als Schülersprecher hatte er das Privileg ein Einzelzimmer beziehen zu dürfen. Dieses Jahr hatten er und Malfoy die Aufgaben der Schülersprecher übernommen.

Seit einigen Wochen schon konnte Harry nicht mehr wirklich mit seinen Freunden reden. Zum einen, da sie ziemlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren und zum zweiten, weil er, Harry Potter, versuchte, ihnen sein halbes Leben zu verheimlichen.

**FLASHBACK**

Gelassen wanderte Harry mitten in der Nacht durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Selbst wenn ihn einer der Lehrer erwischen würde, würde es ihm egal sein können, da er als Schülersprecher keine Ausgangssperre hatte. Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Gryffindors, als er an den entgeisterten Blick des Slytherinvorstandes dachte... Unbezahlbar.

Plötzlich stockte der Junge, der lebte. Hatte er nicht gerade ein Geräusch gehört?

Klonk... Klonk

Schon wieder! So leise es ihm möglich war, schlich er sich näher an die Geräuschquelle heran. Es schien aus einem der leerstehenden Klassenräume zu kommen. Vorsichtig lugte der Schwarzhaarige durch den kleinen offenen Türspalt.

Das Zimmer wurde von warmem Feuerschein beleuchtet und stand anscheinend nicht so leer, wie Harry vermutet hatte. Es war voller Regale mit allen möglichen Zutaten für Zaubertränke, die er aus dieser Entfernung heraus jedoch nicht eindeutig erkennen konnte. Und in der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein kleiner Silberkessel. Blaue Flammen, die wie Harry wusste, gerne von Snape benutzt wurden, da sie eine konstante Temperatur hatten, züngelten unter dem Kessel und dessen Inhalt köchelte vor sich hin.

Da kam auch schon der schwarzhaarige, immer grimmige Zaubertränkeprofessor in seinen Blickwinkel und rührte den Trank dreimal gegen und fünfmal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn herum. Harry zeigte sich ein, ihm bis dahin unbekanntes Bild, der Professor lächelte... Kein bösartiges „Ich-hab-dir-eins-Ausgewischt-Lächeln"... Nein, eines, das seine Augen zum Glänzen brachte und ihn sofort um einige Jahre jünger aussehen ließ.

„Richtig schön ist er...", dachte Harry, zuckte jedoch, aufgrund seiner eigenen Gedanken, schon im nächsten Moment heftig zusammen. Und als würde ihm dieser Gedanke nicht schon genug antun, stieß er auch noch leicht an die Türe, sodass diese sich öffnete und Snape ihn entdecken konnte.

„Potter?!" Das Lächeln war wie weggefegt. Und dann passierte es.

Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte gerade sehr konzentriert die wichtigste und gleichzeitig gefährlichste Zutat dem Trank hinzugefügt, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung bemerkte, und einen ziemlich erschrockenen Harry Potter erblickte. Und schon rutschten ihm aus Versehen wenige Milligramm der Zutat in den Trank, ohne kontrolliert zu werden und der Trank begann sich zu verfärben und dann besorgniserregend zu brodeln.

Snape warf einen entsetzten Blick auf den Trank, dann auf seinen Schüler, der immer noch wie angewurzelt vor der Türe stand.

Harry spürte plötzlich, wie er gepackt und in eine nahe gelegene Nische gedrückt wurde. Erst wollte er protestieren, als er jedoch den verschreckten Blick seines Lehrers sah, biss er sich auf seine Unterlippe.

Lange musste Severus nicht warten, bis genau das passierte, was er vorausgesehen hatte und der Trank explodierte mit einem lauten Knall. Der Lehrer biss seine Zähne zusammen, als er noch einen Teil des kochenden Trankes auf seinem Rücken zu spüren bekam. Doch seine ganze Sorge galt dem jungen Gryffindor.

Als alles vorüber war, sank der Tränkemeister zu Boden und sah mit leicht verschleierten Augen zu Harry auf. Dieser hatte sich vor Schreck die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Zitternd sank er auf seine Knie und griff nach Severus Oberarm. „Es... Es tut mir leid!" Tränen der Hilflosigkeit rannen dem Gryffindor über seine Wangen. Sein Lehrer rührte sich nicht und beobachtete Harry nur weiterhin aus verschleierten schwarzen Obsidianen.

Der Gryffindor erhob sich wieder schwankend und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich leicht an der Wand fest und umrundete Severus, um sich dessen Rücken ansehen zu können.

Als er den Rücken mit den heftigen Verbrennungen sah schluchzte er leicht auf. Sein Lehrer hatte ihn gerettet und dafür selbst so viel riskiert... Vorsichtig fuhr Harry mit seiner rechten Hand über die geschundene Haut und vernahm daraufhin ein Zischen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken half der Gryffindor seinem Professor auf die Füße und führte ihn in seine Privaträume.

„Golden Snake!", sprach der Tränkemeister das Passwort zu seinen Räumen aus und die Beiden konnten durch den Eingang treten. Harry ließ den Älteren auf dessen dunkle Couch sinken und sah sich um.

„Harry... Bei meinem Schreibtisch... die unterste Schublade!", brachte Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Der Gryffindor wunderte sich kurz über die Anrede des Professors, stürzte dann jedoch zu dem riesigen Schreibtisch und zog die unterste Schublade heraus. Es lagen zwei kleine Tuben darin, die er beide herausnahm. Er zeigte sie seinem Tränkemeister und dieser sagte ihm, welche er für seinen geschundenen Rücken benutzen sollte. Doch bevor Harry sich daran machte seinen Professor zu verarzten, zog er ihn bis zur Boxershorts aus, um besser an seine Verletzungen zu gelangen.

„Legen Sie sich auf Ihren Bauch...", bat Harry den Slytherinvorstand, und dieser machte es ohne murren und knurren. Nur ein leiser Zischlaut entkam ihm, da sich durch die Bewegung seine Haut spannte.

Der Gryffindor beugte sich über den geschundenen Körper und ließ ein wenig der durchsichtigen Creme auf seine Handflächen fließen. Mit so wenig Druck wie es ihm möglich war, verteilte er die Creme auf dem ganzen Rücken. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis erste Besserungen zu sehen waren.

„Harry... Bringst du mir bitte noch einen schmerzstillenden Trank aus meinem Schreibtisch?", murmelte Severus geschafft. Der Angesprochene nickte nur, stand auf und holte den Trank.

„Er hat mich Harry genannt... Und geduzt!" Harry wusste nicht genau, warum, doch bei diesem Gedanken begann sein Herz zu rasen. Eine sanfte Röte stieg in seine Wangen. Ohne Aufforderung setzte sich der Jüngere neben Snape und wartete, bis dessen Rücken sich wieder vollständig regeneriert hatte. Dank dem schmerzstillenden Trank war er sogar für kurze Zeit eingenickt.

Als Severus wieder aufwachte, dachte er erst einmal, dass sein Schüler bereits gegangen wäre. Nachdem er sich allerdings herumgedreht hatte, bemerkte er, dass der junge Gryffindor auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel saß und ebenfalls eingeschlafen war. Da der Tränkelehrer aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, wie unangenehm der Stuhl zum Schlafen war, hob er den Gryffindor auf seine Arme und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

Frühmorgens wachte Harry auf und seufzte leicht. Er fühlte sich völlig frisch und munter. Doch noch während er seine Augen geschlossen hielt bemerkte er, dass etwas anders war als sonst. „Ich... Ich bin nicht in meinem Bett!", dachte er dann erschrocken. Etwas ängstlich öffnete er seine Augen. Hinter sich spürte er einen warmen Körper und ein Arm lag um seine Hüfte. Vorsichtig drehte er sich herum und sah... in Snapes dunkle Obsidiane.

„Professor?!" Harry wollte noch weitersprechen, doch sein Lehrer legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen.

Angestrengt überlegte der Gryffindor, was am Vorabend passiert war und dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran. Der Trank... Die Wunden! Und danach? Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er immer müder geworden war und dann war er wohl eingeschlafen.

Harry wurde in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als er etwas Weiches auf seinen Lippen fühlte. Erst riss er geschockt seine Augen weit auf, als er jedoch bemerkte, mit welcher Sanftheit der Ältere ihn küsste, schloss er seine Augen wieder und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft.

Immer leidenschaftlicher wurden ihre Küsse und Berührungen. Irgendwann fühlte Harry, wie die Hand seines Professors sich unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts schob und schließlich noch weiter hinabfuhr und eine seiner Pobacken umfasste und leicht drückte. Lange jedoch verweilte die Hand des Älteren nicht an Ort und Stelle. Mit einem Finger strich Severus in die Pospalte und befasste sich etwas näher mit dem engen Muskelring. Die Spitze seines Fingers ließ er schon einmal in die warme Enge tauchen und erhielt von dem Gryffindor ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

„Bitte... Bitte!", flehte Harry.

Der Slytherinvorstand griff nach seinem Zauberstab und ließ mit nur einem Spruch ihre gesamte Kleidung verschwinden.

Harry schob daraufhin erst einmal mit seinen Füßen die warme Decke von ihren Körpern und betrachtete seinen Lehrer mit begierigem Blick. Severus Finger entzog sich dem Jüngeren wieder, was diesen frustriert aufseufzen ließ.

„Kein Panik... Es wird noch viel besser mein Kleiner... Ich will dir nur nicht wehtun!", flüsterte Snape nahe an Harrys Ohr, so dass diesem ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken rann, als er den Atem auf seiner Haut spürte.

Severus drehte sich zu seinem Nachttischschränkchen, angelte sich erneut seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte, die Harry nicht verstand.

Der Jüngere schmiegte seinen Körper eng an den des Tränkemeisters, wobei sich ihre Erregungen aneinander legten. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, begann Harry sein Becken mit leichten kreisenden Bewegungen zu lenken. Die intensiven Berührungen entlockte Beiden ein tiefes Stöhnen.

Bevor Harry jedoch auch nur Zeit hatte, sich in diesen Gefühlen zu räkeln, hielt Severus ihn leicht doch bestimmt fest. Auch wenn ihm gefiel, was der Jüngere machte, so wollte er diesem doch seine Freuden auf anderem Wege bringen.

Schon spürte Harry wieder den Finger an seiner Rosette. Als Severus jedoch nichts weiter machte, wurde es dem Gryffindor zu dumm.

Ohne auf den Tränkelehrer zu achten, drückte Harry ihn auf die Matratze und setzte sich über ihn. Er drückte dem Älteren einen feurigen Kuss auf die Lippen und setzte sich ohne lange zu zaudern auf Severus Erektion. Dieser stöhnte laut auf. „Oh Harry... Du bist so verdammt eng!"

Auf Harrys Lippen legte sich ein Lächeln. Er hatte zwar einen kurzen Schmerz gefühlt, doch der war gleich wieder vergangen und die Lust in ihm verlangte nur noch nach mehr. „Sev! Sev!" Harry ließ seine Hüften kreisen und wollte so seinen Professor ein wenig reizen.

Dieser sprang auch auf diese Reizung an und hob Harry etwas hoch, nur um ihn sofort wieder auf sich gleiten zu lassen. Beiden entfleuchte ein Stöhnen.

**FLASHBACK END**

Genervt schmiss sich Harry auf sein Bett und überlegte, was er noch machen könnte. Seine Verabredung mit Severus war erst in zwei Stunden. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Ron und Hermine, die ihn bloß ununterbrochen mit Fragen löchern würden und seine Hausaufgaben hatte er auch bereits erledigt.

Die Wochen vergingen und schließlich brach Harrys letzter Schultag auf Hogwarts an.

Noch wusste er nicht sicher, was ihm die Zukunft nun genau bringen würde. Vorerst jedoch wollte er eine Ausbildung zum Auror machen. Nur eines stand für Harry im Moment sicher fest... Diese Zukunft musste und wollte er vorerst alleine antreten.

Hibbelig stand der Gryffindor vor dem Eingang zu Severus Privaträumen. „Golden Snake!", sprach er schließlich das Passwort, atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und trat ein.

Severus saß auf der Couch und hatte gerade ein Buch gelesen. Als er hörte, dass sich die Türe öffnete, hatte er es beiseite gelegt. Fragend sah er Harry an und deutete ihm, dass er sich doch setzen solle. Insgeheim wusste er, was nun folgen würde, doch so früh hatte er mit seinem Geliebten nicht gerechnet.

„Severus... Ich denke... Scheiße!"

Der Tränkemeister setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Nun, Harry... Ich weiß, warum du zu mir gekommen bist und ich denke, du hast Recht. Du solltest dir deine Zukunft nicht verbauen. Sieh, dass du in der Gesellschaft Land fasst und lerne ein guter Auror zu sein. Ich habe keinen Platz in deiner Zukunft." Auch wenn Severus dies mit einem Lächeln sagte, so tat ihm bei seinem letzten Satz, seiner Lüge, das Herz weh.

Harry standen Tränen in den Augen und er nickte leicht. Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen erhob er sich von der Couch. „Severus..." Er wusste nicht, warum er so entsetzt war... Vielleicht, weil er eigentlich das Gegenteil hören wollte... Vielleicht weil er gedacht hätte, dass sein Severus ihn zurückhalten würde...

„Es war nur eine kleine Affäre! Du warst nicht der Erste und wirst nicht der Letzte sein!" Innerlich zerriss es dem Slytherinvorstand das Herz. „Alles Lüge!", schrie es laut in ihm, doch er wollte es Harry leicht machen zu gehen.

Mittlerweile rannen dem Jüngeren Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen. Er hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise gedacht, dass er seinem Severus so wenig bedeutet hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich der Gryffindor um und rannte aus dem Raum. Er sah nicht mehr die Tränen in Severus Augen und hörte auch das leise „Leb wohl, Geliebter!", nicht mehr.

Harry rannte hoch in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und verschwand sofort in seinem Zimmer um alles zu packen. Er wollte jetzt nur noch so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.

Seinen Koffer hatte er während seiner gesamten Schulzeit wohl noch nie so schnell gepackt. Und kaum das er fertig war, verließ er auch schon sein Zimmer und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hermine, Ron! Habt ihr schon fertig gepackt?"

Seine beiden besten Freunde sahen ihn überrascht an. „Hast du es irgendwie eilig?", fragte Ron und deutete auf den fertig gepackten Koffer.

„Japp! Ich freu mich nämlich schon riesig auf unsere eigene Wohnung!"

Ron, Hermine und Harry hatten trotz ihrer kleinen Schwierigkeiten miteinander beschlossen, gemeinsam in eine Wohnung zu ziehen. Gefunden hatten sie die Wohnung mehr durch Zufall, als wirkliches Suchen. Aber so war es ja manchmal einfach.

Hermine und Ron zeigten auf ihre ebenfalls gepackten Koffer. Beide bemerkten sehr wohl die geschwollenen Augen Harrys, wollten jedoch nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Mittlerweile hatten sie akzeptiert, dass ihr Freund ein Geheimnis vor ihnen hütete.

„Willst du denn die Verabschiedung von den Lehrern nicht mehr abwarten?", fragte Hermine freundlich, bekam jedoch nur ein heftiges Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

So verließ also das Gryffindor-Trio ohne Verabschiedung Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

**TBC...**

Ohne große Worte

Ich hoffe der erste Teil der FF hat euch gefallen und das ich ein paar Kommis

dazu bekomme.

Auf bald,

eure Misa


	2. und ihre Folgen

Hi!! Erst mal danke an meine Reviewer.  
NoirDragon13  
Reinadoreen  
Silvercat88  
Hab mich echt gefreut. Auch an meine Schwarzleser ein  
Dankeschön für die Aufnahme zum Favorite °lach°

Hoffe euch gefällt nun auch die Fortsetzung und das Ende dieser Geschichte.

**2. Kapitel - ... und ihre Folgen**

„Harry! Aufstehen! Es ist kurz vor neun!", rief Hermine in das Zimmer des ehemaligen Gryffindors hinein. Dieser schlug augenblicklich seine Augen auf und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Es ist schon neun?! Warum weckst du mich denn nicht früher?! Ich hab doch schon... Warte mal... Hermine Miranda Granger! Heute ist Sonntag! Warum schmeißt du mich da schon so früh aus dem Bett?!"

Hermine lächelte den mittlerweile putzmunteren Harry mit einem süßen Lächeln an. „Aber hast du es denn schon wieder vergessen? Wir gehen doch heute zusammen picknicken! Ron ist schon unterwegs und holt beim Bäcker noch frische Semmeln. Du könntest schon mal die Decken und alles Andere verstauen."

Der Schwarzhaarige schmollte noch kurz, sah dann jedoch ein, dass er es tatsächlich vergessen hatte und sich ja eigentlich schon darauf freute, mit Mine und Ron diesen Ausflug zu machen. Sie würden ihre Besen auspacken und einfach irgendwo ins Grüne fliegen. Weit ab jeder Zivilisation.

„Na, was denkt ihr? Das dort hinten sieht doch perfekt aus, oder?", meinte Hermine und deutete nach vorne, wo sich erst einmal ein weiter Wald erstreckte, doch inmitten des Waldes gab es eine kleine Lichtung, die wirklich wie für sie gemacht schien.

Nachdem sie gelandet waren, atmete Harry erst einmal erleichtert auf. Lange hätte sein Magen dort oben in der Luft wohl nicht mehr mitgemacht. Doch der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn seine Übelkeit wollte auch jetzt am Boden nicht mehr verschwinden. Und dann passierte, was passieren musste. Harrys Magen gab den innerlichen Kampf auf und er musste sich übergeben.

Ron und Hermine machten sich schon Sorgen um ihn. Ständig war ihm übel. Manchmal wollte er überhaupt nichts essen, und wieder ein anderes Mal stopfte er alles vollkommen willkürlich in sich hinein. Außerdem hatte er noch ganz üble Stimmungsschwankungen, die sich keiner von ihnen erklären konnte.

Es waren schon dreieinhalb Monate vergangen, seit Harry Hogwarts verlassen hatte und bis heute hatte er noch nichts von Severus gehört. Nicht einmal ein kleines „Wie geht es dir?" oder „Wie läuft es mit deiner Ausbildung?". So hatte er zumindest noch eine kleine Ausrede für seine Stimmungsschwankungen. Er vermisste seinen Severus doch.

Sie saßen gerade gemeinsam beim Essen und Hermine rätselte noch darüber, was mit Harry sein könnte. In ihr keimte eine Vermutung. „Harry... Bist du schwul?" Harry und Ron rissen beide erschrocken ihre Augen auf. Der Schwarzhaarige, weil sie es erkannt hatte und der Rothaarige weil er von der bloßen Idee entsetzt war.

„Wie... Wieso?"

„Weil du dich, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, so benimmst, als ob du schwanger wärst."

Harry wurde blass. „Oh Gott... Könnte..."

„In der Zaubererwelt ist es Männern möglich schwanger zu werden. Beide Männer müssen nur ein gewisses Maß an Magie beherrschen. Du hast diesen Magielevel leicht erreicht.", erklärte Hermine so ruhig wie es ihr in diesem Moment möglich war.

„Dann... Dann könnte ich... Hermine, kann man das denn irgendwie überprüfen?"

„Harry... Mann, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?!", meinte Ron. Ihm stand das Entsetzen immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Hermine setzte sich zu Harry und bedeutete ihm sich nach hinten zu legen. „Erschrick dich jetzt nicht, es könnte etwas warm werden und zu kribbeln beginnen."

Der ehemalige Gryffindor schloss seine Augen und wartete. Jemand nahm seine rechte Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Das war also dein Geheimnis in der Schule. Hättest es uns aber ruhig sagen können!", murmelte Ron. „Tut mir leid... Wir wollten nicht, dass jemand etwas von uns erfährt.", erklärte Harry.

Während die beiden Freunde miteinander redeten, hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche gezogen und die Spitze auf Harrys Bauch tippen lassen, wobei sie einige Worte murmelte.

Der Bauch des Schwarzhaarigen begann zu kribbeln und sich zu erwärmen. Als Harry bei seiner Freundin ein leises Seufzen hörte und ihre Hand auf seinem Bauch fühlte, begannen seine Augen zu brennen.

„Scheiße! Das wird er mir niemals verzeihen!"

„Willst du es denn überhaupt behalten?", fragte Hermine ernst.

„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche ist eine gesetzliche Abtreibung nur bis zur zwölften Woche möglich... Ich müsste so ca. im 4. Monat sein... Zumindest wenn er der Vater ist. Und da ich seither mit niemandem mehr geschlafen habe, kommt eigentlich nur er in Frage."

„Wer ist eigentlich ER?", kam von Ron die Frage, die auch Hermine fast zeitgleich in den Kopf gekommen war.

„Das... Nein... Ich habe nicht sein Einverständnis es zu sagen... Verzeiht mir bitte!"

Harry konnte wieder einmal nicht einschlafen. Also stand er auf und ging in ihr gemeinsames Wohnzimmer. Das machte er in letzter Zeit öfter. Dort hatte er auch einige seiner Bücher liegen, die er dann wieder einmal durchschmökern konnte.

„Hey! Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Lippen. „Nein. Und du? Schläft Ron heute alleine?"

Hermine lächelte ebenfalls und deutete dem Jungen an, dass er sich neben ihn setzen solle, was der Schwarzhaarige auch gerne machte. Seine beste Freundin zog ihn in seinen Arm und legte eine ihrer Hände auf seinen Bauch, der mittlerweile nicht mehr zu übersehen war.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du Probleme?", meinte sie fürsorglich.

„Nein... Keine Probleme. Ich fühle mich nur etwas komisch.", erklärte Harry der ehemaligen Gryffindor und kuschelte sich schutzsuchend an sie.

„Nun ja... Du bist hochschwanger. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wird es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern."

Harry fuhr sich über seinen Babybauch. Mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt sich auf sein Kind zu freuen. Doch noch immer wusste Severus nichts davon. Und bisher hatte er auch noch nicht den Mut, es ihm zu sagen. Vielleicht wenn das Kind erst einmal da wäre...

Plötzlich zuckte Harry heftig zusammen.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. Er brachte erst einmal nur ein stöhnen heraus. „Mine... Ich glaube... Ich glaube es geht los!"

Die Brünette war auf einmal wieder hellwach. „Oh man..." Schnell legte sie Harry auf der Couch ab und sprang auf. Sie rannte in ihr und Rons Zimmer und weckte ihren Freund auf.

Gemeinsam kamen sie wieder zu Harry zurück und richteten es ihm bequem her.

Wie abgemacht, verschwand Hermine noch einmal kurz und rief Madame Pomfrey dazu. Nur ihr vertraute Harry weit genug.

Hermine und Ron waren schon furchtbar nervös. Poppy hatte sie nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Zimmer geworfen, da die beiden nur mehr im Weg herum standen und es Harry nicht besonders gut ging.

Doch dann hörten die beiden das laute Geschrei eines Babys und atmeten erleichtert auf.

Madame Pomfrey kam etwas blass doch lächelnd aus dem Zimmer und hielt ein kleines Bündel auf ihren Armen. „Es geht ihr gut. Und Harry braucht nur noch etwas Ruhe."

Dem brünetten Mädchen liefen Tränen der Freude über die Wangen. Sie durfte das kleine Mädchen auf ihre Arme nehmen und ging dann zu Harry ins Zimmer. Sie wollte ihm seine Ruhe natürlich gewähren, doch sie dachte sich auch, dass er seine Tochter gerne sehen würde.

Harry lag ziemlich bleich in seinem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ansonsten jedoch deutete nichts mehr auf die vorherige Geburt hin. Frischezauber hatten ihn gereinigt und die Bettwäsche wurde auch magisch gewechselt. Immer noch waren seine Augen geschlossen und sein Atem ging regelmäßig.

„Hey... Noch wach?", fragte Hermine ganz leise um Harry nicht zu wecken, falls er tatsächlich schlafen sollte.

Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und lächelte sie leicht an. „Wie geht es meiner kleinen Prinzessin?" Er richtete sich etwas in seinem Bett auf und wartete bis Hermine neben ihm stand. Sie gab ihm das kleine Mädchen in die Arme und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„War es schlimm?"

Die Frage brachte Harry etwas zum lachen. „Soll ich wirklich ganz ehrlich zu dir sein? Ich weiß es nicht mehr... Es ist im Moment gerade alles so weit entfernt. Ich bin so erleichtert, dass es meiner Kleinen gut geht. Ja natürlich hat es wehgetan... Aber... Irgendwie ist es so nichtig wenn man sein Kind dann in den Armen halten kann." Die Augen des jungen Mannes leuchteten geradezu.

Während er so mit Hermine sprach strich er immer wieder über die Hände und Wangen des kleinen Mädchens.

„Hast du schon einen Namen für sie?"

„Jill Selena Potter!", antwortete ihr Harry gleich. „Poppy hat es schon so in die Geburtsurkunde eingetragen."

Harry war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, während Jill auf ihrer Krabbeldecke fröhlich vor sich hinbrabbelte und mit ihren Spielsachen spielte.

Da plötzlich flammte grünes Feuer im Kamin auf und Severus Snape trat in die Wohnung ein.

Bevor er sich genauer umsehen konnte, kam Hermine in das Zimmer und begrüßte ihn auch schon freundlich. Als sie bemerkte, dass Harry schlief, lotste sie ihren ehemaligen Professor gleich aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatte ein Schreiben an Snape geschickt, in dem sie um einige Tränke bat. Daraufhin hatte sie ein Schreiben zurückbekommen, in dem er sich anmeldete.

Irgendwann hörte die Brünette dann Babygeschrei aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie entschuldigte sich kurz bei Snape und ging hinüber.

„Harry... Schlaf ruhig weiter. Ich nehme Jill mit zu mir. Ruh dich richtig aus. Du hast in letzter Zeit sowieso schon so wenig geschlafen." Damit nahm sie die Kleine auf ihre Arme und ging wieder in die Küche, nachdem sich Harry wieder in seine Decke gemümmelt hatte.

„Tut mir Leid... Wo waren wir gerade?", entschuldigte sich Hermine, als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte.

Severus betrachtete das kleine Mädchen auf den Armen seiner früheren Schülerin und erkannte sofort seinen Harry in ihr. Doch wer war die Mutter? Hermine? Nein, zu wenig Ähnlichkeiten. Gab es vielleicht einen zweiten Vater? Ron etwa... Nein... Dann hätte das Mädchen mit Sicherheit die roten Haare des Weasleys übernommen.

Jill begann wieder zu quengeln und lehnte sich in Richtung des Zaubertränkemeisters. Dieser nahm sie lächelnd der verwirrt dreinblickenden Hermine ab.

„Na, meine Kleine..."

Severus betrachtete die Kleine auf seinen Armen und kam sich auf einmal etwas komisch vor. Es war als... Als würde er im Spiegel in seine eigenen Augen sehen.

„Um Gottes Willen!"

Mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Harry!!"

Der ehemalige Gryffindor wirbelte herum und sprang von der Couch auf. „Was machst du denn hier?!", rutschte es ihm heraus.

„Was ich hier mache?! Bessere Frage: Warum hast du eine Tochter, von der ich nichts weiß und die mir verdammt noch mal wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist?" Dabei deutete er auf das kleine Mädchen, das ihn im Moment mit ganz großen Augen ansah und wartete, was passieren würde.

Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich... Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich es dir sagen sollte und in den letzten paar Wochen hat sich noch nicht die Gelegenheit ergeben, dir etwas davon zu sagen. Und als ich schwanger war, da musste ich mich gerade mal an den Umstand gewöhnen, dass ich Vater.. na ja, eher Mutter... werden würde!" Immer wieder schluchzte er auf, während er es seinem früheren Geliebten zu erklären versuchte.

Die beiden hatten nicht bemerkt, dass ihnen Hermine bis zur Türe gefolgt war und so alles mitbekommen hatte. Leise verzog sie sich wieder und überließ den Beiden ein wenig Zeit, um über ihre Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft zu reden.

„Und als wir beiden uns trennten, da ist etwas in mir zerbrochen! Ich hatte so eine Angst dir wieder zu begegnen. Und als dann Jill auf der Welt war, da habe ich immer dich in ihren Augen gesehen und mir so fest vorgenommen endlich zu dir zu gehen... Aber immer wenn ich dann schon so weit war, hat mich mein Mut wieder verlassen!" Ohne Unterlass rannen dem Jüngeren Tränen über die Wangen.

Severus legte Jill auf die Krabbeldecke und zog Harry in seine Arme. „Damals als wir uns getrennt haben... Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun! Aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass du an mich gebunden bist. Ich bin um so viele Jahre älter als du und außerdem lebe ich auf Hogwarts. Du hattest damals für dich selbst entschieden zu gehen, ich habe es dir nur leichter machen wollen.", erklärte sein ehemaliger Tränkeprofessor sanft.

„Sev... Sev... Bitte, ich liebe dich noch immer! Kannst du mir diesen Fehler jemals verzeihen? Ich war doch noch so jung!"

„Süßer... Du bist jetzt kaum älter!", meinte Severus lächelnd. „Aber ich muss gestehen, dass es nicht dein Fehler war. Ich hätte mich ja in dieser Zeit auch einmal melden können. Doch ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte, wenn du nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen würdest. Und genau davor hatte ich eine Heidenangst..."

Harry hielt den Älteren vom Weiterreden ab, indem er ihm sanft seine Lippen mit den eigenen verschloss und in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel verwickelte, das so viele Gefühle in sich barg. Trauer, Angst, Zurückhaltung und neue Hoffnung.

„Ich hätte so gerne eine komplette Familie. Jill währe bestimmt auch glücklich, wenn sie ihren zweiten Daddy hätte. Manchmal weiß ich einfach nicht, wie ich sie beruhigen soll und da kommst du, nimmst sie auf den Arm und sie ist still...", er seufzte einmal tief und sprach dann weiter. „Nicht mal Hermine und Ron haben das geschafft. Die Kleine ist wenn es um Menschen geht verdammt anspruchsvoll!"

Der Ältere grinste nur leicht und meinte gespielt böse: „Na was meinst du denn? Sie ist doch schließlich meine Tochter und hat meinen Geschmack an Menschen vererbt bekommen, da wundert es mich nicht, dass sie nur dich richtig an sich heran lässt... Ich lasse schließlich auch nur dich hinter meine Mauer blicken!" Zum Ende hin war er immer leiser geworden.

„Sev... Versprich mir, mich nie wieder alleine zu lassen. Für unsere Tochter... und für mich!", äußerte Harry seine Bitte leise.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, gerne!"

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und vergaßen für kurze Zeit ihre Umwelt, bis sich Jill lautstark bemerkbar machte.

Harry lachte leicht auf und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung, um seine kleine Tochter hochzuheben. „Na, meine Kleine... Ich weiß ja, dass du nur ungern unter Nichtbeachtung leidest."

Fröhlich quäkte die Kleine auf, als ihr Vater sich wieder mit ihr befasste und ein wenig mit ihr spielte.

Severus setzte sich auf die Couch und beobachtete die beiden mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es freute ihn, dass es seinem Harry so gut ging.

Zusammen mit seiner kleinen Tochter setzte sich Harry zu dem Älteren auf die Couch und kuschelte sich an ihn. Jill war wie so oft auf seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Und auch Harry wurde langsam wieder müde, da er ja von Severus so rüde aus seiner Ruhe geholt worden war.

Ron kam gerade von einer Aurorentrainingsstunde nach Hause und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um nach Harry und Jill zu sehen. Da entdeckte er seinen alten Zaubertränkemeister bei ihm. Alle drei, Jill, Harry und Severus schienen tief und fest zu schlafen. So ging er erst einmal zu seiner Freundin, um mit ihr darüber zu sprechen.

„Mine... Was macht Snape hier bei uns im Haus?"

Und so begann Hermine ihm das zu erzählen, was sie durch das kleine mitgehörte Gespräch verstanden hatte.

Harry wachte langsam wieder auf. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen als er erkannte, in wessen Armen er eingeschlafen war. Und als er dann auch noch seine kleine Tochter erblickte, wusste er, dass er endlich glücklich werden konnte. Denn nun hatte er eine Familie. Seine Familie.

The End 

seufz Zum Ende raus sind mir meine Figuren wieder einmal ganz anders geworden als sie eigentlich geplant waren. Und auch das Ende der Geschichte ist nicht mein eigentliches Plotende. Aber was soll's schon. Mir gefällt das Ende ganz gut so

Über Kommis eurerseits freue ich mich natürlich immer.

Bye, Misa


End file.
